1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a horizontal window blind apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a horizontal window blind apparatus for selectively controlling light transfer through a window.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Horizontal window blinds of various sizes are used for covering windows and the like so that when the horizontal window blind is closed, the blind serves as a curtain for screening the window. Typically, the prior art horizontal window blinds have included a cord ladder for supporting each slat of the horizontal window blind. The ladder is supported at the upper end thereof by a frame so that when the ladder is manipulated, the slats are tilted from an open to a closed disposition thereof.
Also, a typical horizontal window blind further includes a lifting cord which passes through an aperture in each of the slats so that when the lifting cord is pulled, each of the slats, starting with the lowermost slat, is raised until all the slats are moved parallel relative to each other in an upward direction for permitting cleaning of the glass window therebehind.
However, because of the location of the ladders and the lifting cord extending through the slats, cleaning of the slats has proved to be a tedious and time consuming chore.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned problem associated with the prior art horizontal window blind arrangements by having the operating controls located away from the slats so that cleaning of the slats is facilitated.
Also, because of the unique arrangement for supporting the slats according to the present invention, when the slats are closed, the slats will not overlap each other as they do in the prior art arrangements. Therefore, according to the present invention, less slats are required thereby reducing the cost of manufacture thereof.
Additionally, the present invention makes it possible for the slats to be removed for cleaning or for exchanging so that the room decor may be altered.
Furthermore, the present invention provides translucent tapes to control tilting of tabs that support the slats of the horizontal blind apparatus so that when the slats are open, an almost unobstructed view through the window is provided without any interruption by unsightly operating cords.
Therefore, it is a primary feature of the present invention to provide a horizontal window blind apparatus that overcomes the problems associated with the prior art arrangements.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a horizontal window blind apparatus that facilitates cleaning of the slats.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a horizontal window blind apparatus that reduces the cost of production of such apparatus.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a horizontal window blind apparatus that permits removal of individual slats for changing a room decor or for cleaning the slats.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a horizontal window blind apparatus that overcomes the problems associated with the prior art operating control cords.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention contained herein.
The present invention relates to a horizontal window blind apparatus having at least a first and a second slat disposed parallel and spaced relative to each other. The apparatus includes a first tab which is secured to the first slat, the first tab defining a first opening and a second opening disposed between the first opening and the first slat. A second tab is secured to the second slat, the second tab being aligned relative to the first tab. The second tab defines a third opening and a fourth opening disposed between the third opening and the second slat. A first elongate control extends through the first and the third openings and a first locking device is provided for selectively locking the first control relative to the first tab. A second locking device is provided for selectively locking the first control relative to the second tab. A second elongate control extends through the second and the fourth openings. A third locking device selectively locks the second control relative to the first tab. Also, a fourth locking device selectively locks the second control relative to the second tab. The arrangement is such that relative movement between the first and second control tilts the slats relative to each other so that the slats move from a first disposition thereof in which the slats are open to a second disposition thereof in which the slats are closed.
In a more specific embodiment of the present invention, the first opening is a first hole extending through the first tab, the first hole having a first and a second end. Also, the second opening is a second hole extending through the first tab, the second hole having a first and a second extremity.
The first tab further defines a nose which is disposed adjacent to the first end of the first hole and the first tab further defines a further nose which is disposed adjacent to the first extremity of the second hole. The third opening is a third hole extending through the second tab, the third hole having a first and a second end. Additionally, the fourth opening is a fourth hole extending through the second tab, the fourth hole having a first and a second extremity.
Moreover, the second tab further defines a protrusion which is disposed adjacent to the first end of the third hole and the second tab further defines a further protrusion which is disposed adjacent to the first extremity of the fourth hole.
Furthermore, the first control is an elongate tape which is preferably flexible and translucent. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the tape is fabricated from a polyester film.
The first locking device includes a first block having a first and a second side, the first side selectively engaging the first control when the first block is wedged into the first opening. Also, the second locking device includes a second block having a first and a second edge, the first edge selectively engaging the first control when the second block is wedged into the third opening. Additionally, the third locking device includes a third block having a first and a second face, the first face selectively engaging the second control when the third block is wedged into the second opening. Also, the fourth locking device includes a fourth block having a first and a second termination, the first termination selectively engaging the second control when the fourth block is wedged into the fourth opening.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the second side of the first block is hingedly secured to the first tab and the second edge of the second block is hingedly secured to the second tab. Additionally, the second face of the third block is hingedly secured to the first tab and the second termination of the fourth block is hingedly secured to the second tab.
Also, the first and third blocks are integrally molded with the first tab and the second and fourth blocks are integrally molded with the second tab.
More specifically, the arrangement is such that the first control is locked relative to the first and second tabs by an interaction between the first side of the first block and the nose and an interaction between the first edge of the second block and the protrusion. The arrangement is also such that the second control is locked relative to the first and second tabs by an interaction between the first face of the third block and the further nose and by an interaction between the first termination of the fourth block and the further protrusion.
Moreover, the first tab includes an extension for securing the first tab to the first slat, the extension defining a socket for the retention therein of the first slat. Also, the second tab includes a further extension for securing the second tab to the second slat. The further extension defines a further socket for the retention therein of the second slat.
Many modifications and variations of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description contained hereinafter taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings which show a preferred embodiment of the present invention. However, such modifications and variations fall within the spirit and scope of the present invention as defined by the appended claims.
Included in such modifications would be the provision of having the slats printed with a picture thereon so that when the slats are tilted to the closed disposition thereof, the picture appears. Also, slots could be provided in place of the holes in the tabs so that if cords were to be used, these cords could be locked in place relative to the respective tabs. Additionally, tabs of various lengths could be provided to accommodate various depth windows.
Throughout the specification the term xe2x80x9chorizontal window blindxe2x80x9d includes a mini-blind, venetian blind or other type of blind having horizontally disposed slats. Also, included would be blinds having curved slats as described herein and flat slats. Furthermore, the slats would be fabricated from wood, aluminum, PVC or any other suitable type of window blind material.